The invention relates to a process for producing large packsxe2x80x94multipacksxe2x80x94from a plurality of articles of the same size, in particular from (soft) packs, such as series of stacked cups, by introduction into cartons or other large containers The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
It is difficult for, in particular, elongate, cylindrical articles which can only be subjected to low loading to be packaged in cartons. This applies, in particular, to series of stacked cups. The latter constitute a relatively large number of drinking cups which are inserted one inside the other, are made of plastic or paperboard and are enclosed by a bag-like outer wrapper. These series of stacked cups have to be introduced into cartons for despatch and for storage.
The object of the invention is to propose measures for cost-effective, careful and exclusively mechanical packaging of series of stacked cups and similar articles, to be precise without manual intervention.
In order to achieve this object, the process according to the invention is characterized by the following features:
a) the articles are fed individually, and at a spacing from one another, with their longitudinal extent oriented in the conveying direction,
b) a plurality of articles are displaced one after the other in the transverse direction in order to form a layer of articles,
c) the layers are conveyed one after the other in the upward direction in order to form a group comprising a plurality of layers of articles, and
d) the group is pushed into an open container in the longitudinal direction of the articles and in a horizontal plane.
Accordingly, in the case of the process according to the invention, a completed group of the carton contents is formed and then pushed, as a unit, into the laterally open carton in the horizontal direction. In the case of series of stacked cups with a conical profile, the (smaller) base surfaces are located at the front as they are pushed in in the conveying direction, with the result that the pushed-in unit or group has a certain wedge-shaped configuration.
The apparatus according to the invention comprises a layer station, in the region of which layers comprising a plurality of articles positioned one beside the other are formed on a platform. These layers are moved upwards, by the platform, into a grouping station in order to form the group comprising a plurality of layers arranged one above the other. The articles, or series of stacked cups, collected there, are retained at their ends, to be precise in particular by mechanical pressure and/or by suction. It is also possible to provide movable supporting elements for the group or subgroup.
The apparatus has elements for actuating the platform and for actuating pushers and movable retaining and guide elements, which provide for the correct support and alignment of the articles in the stations. A funnel-like guide or a mouthpiece is provided so that the group can be pushed into a carton correctly.